


Whumptober Day 12 - "Don't Move"

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Badass Rhys, Cybernetics, Explosions, Held at Gunpoint, Helpless Jack, Hurt Jack, Inspired by that one scene from Tales from the Borderlands, M/M, Maliwan Assassin, Near Death, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Rhys to the rescue, Trapped, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Have some badass Rhys to brighten your day~Jack is in trouble, who's gonna save him?None other than his surprisingly badass PA





	Whumptober Day 12 - "Don't Move"

One second he and Rhys were casually strolling through the Hub of Heroism, discussing plans for a new R&D project on their way back from lunch.

The next everything was fire and smoke.

Groaning as he came to, Jack struggled to open his eyes and when he did all he could see was destruction. Several parts of the hub had collapsed, metal panels and support beams crushing, impaling, and trapping Hyperion workers. Jack tried to stand, looking down and swearing when he felt resistance.

He was one of the many trapped. A huge metal beam laid across his torso, pinning him to the floor. “Son of a-” Jack shifted and grunted in pain, maneuvering his arms under the beam to try and push it up, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge.

Coughing as smoke filtered into his lungs, Jack squinted through the heavy smog, trying to find a familiar lanky figure in the mess. “R-Rhys? Wh-gah-where are you?” Movement on his left side had Jack whipping his gaze over, “Rhys?”

A deep chuckle rumbled through the fog, a guy Jack had never seen before navigating through the rubble to stand before him, looking down at Jack with a cruel grin. “Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think Rhys will be joining us.”

Jack struggled violently under the beam, growling when the man waved a finger at him, “Ah ah ah. Don’t move. You aren’t going anywhere.” Drawing a gun, the man laughed quietly at his own joke as he raised the obviously Maliwan brand handgun. 

“Lemme guess, you’re an assassin?” Jack was stating the obvious, but dammit he felt vulnerable and he was gonna do anything to avoid letting the man see that. Even if it meant making obvious guesses.

Cruel grin growing wider, malice glinted in amber eyes, “Right on, Jack. Now, I have a shuttle to catch, so I think I’ll wrap things up.”

Raising the gun, the assassin’s cheery smile faded to an angry grimace, finger tightening on the trigger. 

Jack had stared down the barrel of a gun before, but this time he didn’t see any outs. He refused to go out a coward though, bravely staring death in the face as its scythe raised….

And swung.

It wasn’t his head being lopped off though.

Just as he pulled the trigger, a hand erupted through the assassin’s back, forcing his shot to go wide as he gasped and jerked in pain. Body spasming around the intrusion, the man’s arms dropped to the side, gun falling from limp fingers as he took his last breath before slumping completely, dead in seconds.

When the arm yanked back out, letting the assassin collapse to the ground, it was obvious why he had died so fast, beyond you know, the massive hole in his chest.

Rhys was standing behind him, his cybernetic arm coated in blood from where it had thrust through the man’s chest. In his hand he clutched the assassin’s heart, crushing it with a simple squeeze of his robotic hand.

“You alright, Jack?”

_ Oh god he looks hot with all the blood covering him... _

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine, c-cupcake.”

Glancing down at the beam still pinning him to the ground, Jack lifted an eyebrow and looked back up at Rhys, “Wanna give me a hand?”

Smiling softly, Rhys knelt down and with Jack’s help and the strength of his cybernetic arm he was able to move the beam to the side, extending his clean flesh hand to help Jack to his feet.

Though Jack said he was okay, Rhys still ran a quick scan with his Echo-Eye, checking for any internal bleeding from the impact of the rubble or anything else. Thankfully, everything came back clear. 

It was then that he pulled Jack into a hug, holding the disheveled CEO close. Jack leaned back first, but it was just enough to lock his lips with Rhys’. When they came up for air, pressed his forehead to Rhys’, whispered against his lips.

“That...was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Breaking out into laughter, Rhys gave Jack another quick peck on the lips as he struggled to contain his giggles. “Wow Jack. Just wow. I guess I need to tear out people’s hearts more often.”

Locking eyes with Rhys, Jack leaned in even further, knowing his pupils were blown wide with lust as he practically purred, hips grinding up against Rhys’.

“Hell yeah, pumpkin. _ Hell yeah~” _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this one was fun to write! Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me squeal with happiness. Seriously, I do this silly little arm shake thing with it. It's dorky but true.


End file.
